


【all2】勇者登场

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Relationships: all2
Kudos: 3





	【all2】勇者登场

大変だ，公主被魔王抓走啦——

大街小巷里百姓纷纷议论着，被母亲赶出来买酱油的小宅男完全不感兴趣，他慢悠悠的踱步出去，又慢悠悠的提着袋子回来，结果就发现刚刚在外面七嘴八舌的邻居在自己家里做客，他意识到不妙，放下酱油躲进了自己的房间。

“和也！快出来，我有话跟你讲。”邻居刚走和母就急慌慌的在外面喊他。

听到妈妈的呼唤他不得不从床上爬起来去了客厅，端端正正的和她面对面坐着。

“我听说公主出事了，国王急得日夜睡不着觉，这可是国家大事啊。”和母扳过二宫的脸，阻止他目光的闪避，“你今晚就收拾行李，明早就出发去救公主！”

二宫蔫巴巴的点了点头，心里默默的给多嘴的邻居记下了一笔仇。

于是小宅男被迫全副武装，他不太情愿的向国王承诺一定会把公主毫发无损的带回来，国王笑到王座都被震动，他称呼二宫为勇敢的勇者，答应他如果做到了便将公主许配给他，并且奖赏他一亿金币，听到金币勇者的眼睛亮闪闪，他深深地鞠了一躬就离开了宫殿。

樱井国王饶有兴趣的看着二宫逐渐变小的背影，白净漂亮的脸蛋儿，圆翘的小屁股，他对自己未来的驸马十分满意。

勇者二宫骑着城里最好的马，背着接近他身长一半的宝剑，踏上了艰难的旅途。直到他的屁股被马鞍磨的红肿，才翻过了高山，进入了充满迷雾的未知森林，指南针的指针像坏了似的疯狂打转，二宫只得凭着直觉寻找传闻中魔王的洞穴。

刚刚走了几步马儿就停在了原地，怎么扯都不往前走，哆哆嗦嗦的像是畏惧森林中的某些生物，无奈之下二宫只得把马栓在了原地，给它留下了充足的食物和水，独自前行。不爱锻炼的勇者走了十几分钟就累的气喘吁吁，他把沉重的剑放下，坐在树荫下休息。

这时不知从什么方向传来了悉悉索索的声音，二宫身上几根稀疏的寒毛立了起来，他费力的扛起剑，环视起周围。

“谁？！”像是给自己壮胆似的，他小声的质问了一句，尽管音量很低，但他天生细细的小尖嗓还是惊动了隐藏在雾里的生物，二宫的眼睛还没跟上就经历了一阵天翻地覆，拿的不稳的剑被甩飞，濡湿的绿色藤蔓从四面八方袭来缠住了他的四肢，二宫吓得尖叫，他本身就恐惧软体和触手类生物，这种亲密接触更是激的他一身鸡皮疙瘩。

灵敏的植物枝条缠绕住他的手腕，又把他的双腿分开成M字形，尽管森林里没有别人二宫还是感到格外的羞耻，他手脚并用的挣扎起来，没想到却被缠的更紧，勇者叫着疼疼疼，靴子也掉在了地上。尽管他身着上好的布料，可藤条上的粘液还是打湿了他的衣物，那些植物相互配合着撕开了二宫的衣服。

“诶？！等下！”

几乎瞬间他的衣服就被扯的粉碎，只有肩膀，脚腕上残留了些布料，两只脚上毛绒绒的卡通袜子倒是躲过一劫。带着些温度的藤蔓游走在他赤裸的皮肤上的触感接近人类的舌头，二宫的腰侧敏感，被缠住磨蹭了两下就让他克制不住的发抖，藤蔓像是有意识一样察觉到了他的反应，变本加厉的抚弄着他的腰身。

纤细的藤条卷住他浅粉色的乳头，力度时松时紧，两颗小小的乳粒在它的玩弄下很快就挺立起来，最过分的是枝条的顶端竟然张开成吸盘状，裹住他的乳头用力的吮吸起来，猛烈的快感让二宫的眼前开始模糊，他把下唇咬的嫣红也按耐不住口中的呻吟，带着疙瘩凸起的藤蔓勒紧他肉乎乎的大腿根，袭向了他的下身。

“哈啊…不，放我下来…混蛋…”只和自己左手交流过的肉茎就遭到奇怪生物的玩弄让二宫又剧烈的挣扎起来，藤蔓报复性的去戳他臀瓣间隐秘的穴口，那处尚未被任何人开发过，紧紧的闭着拒绝进入，藤蔓分泌出透明的液体用作润滑就硬生生的挤了进去。

二宫痛的眼前发黑，勃起的性器也软了下来，可怜兮兮的垂在身前，他眼睛里噙着泪水，痛的正想破口大骂时又被伺机而动的枝条堵住了嘴巴，那根粗长的枝条在他的嘴里充满性暗示的进出，后穴中的藤条也配合着戳刺起他的小穴。

尽管不想承认，但他很快就从规律的捣弄中得到了快感，身体产生了前所未有的变化，小穴开始自行分泌出淫液，藤蔓的小幅度抽送发出了咕啾咕啾的水声，随着肠壁内某个位置被顶到的时候，二宫发出一声绵软的呻吟，逐渐精神的性器也吐出一股股腺液。

——啊好奇怪，我的身体怎么会变得这么奇怪…勇者不禁在心里反问自己，可藤蔓不给他思考的空隙，瞄准了他穴内的软肉快速的顶弄起来，强烈的酥麻感窜上头顶，二宫没被藤蔓肏几下就丢盔弃甲的射了出来。

“呜！不要…好难受…”

为了延缓他的高潮，有根藤条还裹住他的性器根部缓缓的从下至上的撸动，还刻意的滑到敏感的龟头摩擦，二宫一下子就哭了出来，精液又像失禁了一样以流的方式流出来一小股。

敏感的身子在高潮后更是禁不起玩弄，可塞在他后穴里的藤蔓还是不想放过他的开始缓缓动作起来，二宫白净的小脸都哭花了，他抽噎着开始胡言乱语。

“唔啊…我不要了…对，对不起…放过我吧呜呜…谁来救救我…”

话音刚落一位样貌英俊的男人就凭空出现在他的面前，他有着一双几乎不见眼白的杏眼，整个人散发着无害的气氛，“你们差不多也满足了吧，这个人类已经被弄哭了哦。”

藤蔓立刻停下了动作，塞在二宫屁股里的那根枝条依依不舍的又在湿热的甬道里翻搅了两下后才退了出来，二宫的屁股和腿根湿漉漉的，已经沾满了植物的黏液和他的骚水。勇者浑身泛着情欲的粉红，他的双手还是被束缚在头顶，他委屈的吸了吸鼻子，看向了“解救”他的男人。

“…这些植物听你的话，可以让它们把我放下来吗，我没有恶意，我只是路过这里要去救公主…”

迷之男性却被二宫精致的容貌吸引住了，眼前这个人类甚至比他们精灵族任何一个精灵都要漂亮，泛着泪光的琥珀色眼睛像是沼泽一样让他深陷其中。

“我叫相叶，是这片森林的主人，你叫什么名字？”

他的答非所问让勇者有点茫然，他眨巴了几下奶狗般的眼睛，面对显然不是人类的相叶他还是硬着头皮报上了自己的名字。

“小和，好可爱的名字！”相叶笑得人畜无害，接着他掏出了自己又粗又长的肉棒，二宫瞬间吓得脸色苍白，他抗拒的扭动了两下被相叶一巴掌抽在了屁股上，相叶被他布丁触感的臀肉惊喜到了，又上手抓着他的屁股肉捏揉了起来。

“相，相叶桑？！”二宫紧张的声音里染上了哭腔，他根本搞不懂这位森林的主人到底要做些什么，那根尺寸惊人的阳具就在他的屁股下面晃荡让他心惊胆战。

“别怕哦，我和小和签订完契约就把你放下来。”

“？”二宫浅浅的豆眉皱着，神情里充满了疑惑和恐惧。

相叶指挥起乖乖待命的藤蔓，调整了二宫的高度，又让藤蔓把二宫的腿拉扯的更开，让二宫粉嫩的私处彻底暴露在他的视线下，他啵唧一口亲在二宫的嘴唇上，性器抵在了他泥泞不堪的穴口处，“那么——我开动啦。”

粗硬的肉棒毫不留情的肏进了二宫的肉穴，不同于柔软的藤蔓，相叶的性器灼热且硬，敏感的穴肉和前列腺同时被照顾到，二宫喉咙里溢出甜腻的呻吟，更助长了相叶侵犯他的欲望的滋生。

“啊啊不…拔出去…嗯…慢，慢一点…”

被固定在原地的二宫无法躲避他激烈的顶撞，潮水般汹涌的快感从尾椎蔓延到他的四肢百骸，相叶的腰腹啪啪的拍打着他的臀肉，白嫩的臀瓣被撞的通红，上面还惨兮兮的留着一个巴掌印。他红肿的乳尖被藤蔓拉扯吸咬着，二宫的眼神都无法聚焦，稚嫩的肉茎又不知不觉的射出精液，被肏的湿软的蜜穴不停的高潮喷水，嘀嗒在土壤上让那一片都变成了深色。

“小和好可爱，小穴里面好会吸。”相叶轻而易举的就把舌头钻进了二宫的口中，仿佛要彻底掠夺他肺部的空气般侵略着他的口腔，二宫泪眼汪汪的被他亲的喘不过气，整个人都红成了一颗小草莓。相叶茎身上爆起的青筋摩擦著他甬道内的粘膜，他已经射不出来任何了，可快感还仿佛在永无止尽的堆积，豆大的泪珠从他的眼眶里掉出，二宫断断续续的哀求道，“求你…不要了…呃啊！我要坏掉了呜呜…”

藤蔓似乎也心疼起这个被欺负的惨兮兮的弱小人类，它们把二宫小心翼翼的放下，相叶就顺势把娇小的人类抱在自己的怀里，由下至上的温柔的肏弄起他，他用舌尖去挑弄二宫红透了的耳垂，猛顶了几下后就发泄在了他的身体深处。被内射的感觉让二宫委屈的呜咽了几声，埋在相叶结实的臂膀上抽泣。

相叶轻柔的拍打着他的后背，抱着像只粘人的小动物一样的人类坐在了藤蔓编制成的摇椅上，他抽出自己尚未疲软的阴茎，被使用过的后穴被操的红肿，颤抖着慢慢恢复了起初的紧致，精灵的体液对于人类来说是上好的灵药，否则长时间的侵犯足以让弱小的人类昏迷，二宫红着鼻头，要从相叶的身上爬起来，相叶也不阻拦他，打了个响指就用魔法给赤裸着的勇者换上了完整的衣物。

勇者有些尴尬的垂下了头，他清楚路途艰险，可没料到还没见到魔王就在森林里遭遇了如此魔幻的事情，自己连女孩子的手都没牵过，就被植物和同性翻来覆去的做了好几遍，可恶！

“小和是要去救被魔王带走的那个公主吧，我和魔王有着互不干扰的协议，所以我可能没办法帮你，你只能自己前往深处了，我的朋友们会替你指路。”

“谢谢！我自己去就可以了。”二宫感激地对他道谢，拿起自己的装备继续赶路。

相叶意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴唇，看到二宫耳后不明显的绿色烙印，那是他们缔结契约的证明，他现在要去处理森林南边的事情，事情结束后他就有大把的时间和这个已经成为他所有物的人类玩，无论二宫躲到哪里他都能依靠契约轻而易举的找到他，下次见面该怎么欺负他呢，相叶在心里想道。

或许有了精灵的体液加成，二宫在之后的路程里并没有感觉到疲劳，再加上森林里植物的帮助，他走走停停很快就到达了目的地——诡异的巨大洞穴，周围连野草都无法生存，全是干枯的土地和岩石。二宫的心脏砰砰跳个不停，手心里冒出冷汗，他悄悄的迈入了未知的领域。

洞穴里黑的伸手不见五指，只能听见水珠滴落在地的声音，二宫浑身的神经紧绷，他没有了时间概念，不知道走了多久，隐约看见了前方的光源，和两个人微弱的对话声，勇者急忙躲在了岩石后面。

“这都已经是第五十六个了，公主，你饶了我吧，你难道一个看对眼的都没有吗。”

“他们都不是我要找的人，你怎么一点耐心都没有！”

二宫被这段对话搞的莫名其妙，可离成功近在咫尺了他决定莽一把，勇敢的勇者咿咿呀呀的喊着给自己壮胆，小螃蟹似的提着宝剑就冲向了那片光源。

“魔王！把公主交出来！”

印入眼帘的是过于温馨的装潢，散发着柔和灯光的吊灯，近两米的书柜和巨大的餐桌，看起来就很舒适的沙发，以及在沙发上坐着的两个人。

空气突然安静，他们三个面面相觑，头上插了两根角的魔王看起来呆呆的，规矩的坐在一身华丽服饰的黑发女性面前，倒是那个女生一副大爷样的靠坐在沙发上，浓眉大眼的精致长相哪怕是二宫这种对三次元美女不感冒的小宅男都不禁在心里称赞。

气场很强的公主看到二宫突然来了兴致，他提着自己的裙摆朝他逼近，方才坐着的时候不明显，二宫这下才发现公主身形格外高挑，比他高出许多，肩膀也很结实宽阔，裸露在外的胳膊上覆着匀称的肌肉。

呜哇…公主是金刚芭比…

“nino？你是nino吧！”公主把勇者逼到了墙角，受到惊吓的小动物手缩在胸口，仰着头紧张的看向公主，勇者被公主强硬的捏住了下巴，精致的脸在二宫眼前无限放大，直到他们的唇瓣贴在了一起。

Σ(っ.° ω °)っ


End file.
